richmoreacademyfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Lord Akiyama
Welcome! Congratulations on starting Richmore Academy Wiki! It's a brand new project, so it needs a lot of love. Here are five tips to make your wiki great. * It's all yours right now -- enjoy it! Once your wiki takes off, lots of people will read what you write. Right now, nobody's looking over your shoulder yet, so feel free to try things out and make mistakes. * Make lots of short pages! The hardest thing about writing is looking at a blank page and not knowing where to start. It's a lot easier once you write down your first couple sentences. So take a deep breath, and jump in -- make ten really short pages, one right after another. Once you've started, you can build the pages up slowly, adding a little bit at a time. * Link your pages together! Links help you and your readers get from one page to another, so whenever you mention the subject of another page, use the "Add a Link" button to make a link to that page. You should also use the front page to link to all of the most important pages on your wiki. Describe what your wiki is about on the main page, and include links to help your readers find their way around. * Add pictures! A well-chosen picture can make a bland wiki page come to life. When you're writing a page, use the "Add a Picture" button to upload a picture from your computer onto the page. * When you're ready -- tell your friends! Once you've started a bunch of pages, linked them together and added some pictures, you'll be ready to start showing off your wiki to the world. You probably know people who are interested in the same thing that you are, so tell your friends to check out your new site. Those are your first readers and potential contributors, so give them lots of encouragement. A good way to stay up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia is to visit our Staff blog. If at any time you get stuck, feel free to write to us through our -- we're happy to help! Have fun! -- Sarah Manley Thanks for recognizing me. You're one talented author and artist. --''Oh what beauty of a rose, to grace the eyes and charm the nose...'' 19:23, April 20, 2011 (UTC) Also, do you mind uploading some of your Total Drama Academy: Year One artwork to this site? Do you plan on having a sorority at Richmore? If so, try http://stephanieperrymoore.com/beta-gammi-pi-series/ Beta Gamma Pi (βΓπ) a fictional sorority of a book series of the same name.--''Oh what beauty of a rose, to grace the eyes and charm the nose...'' 11:19, April 23, 2011 (UTC) Do you mind if I create an emblem for Delta Tau Chi and publish it onto its page?--''Oh what beauty of a rose, to grace the eyes and charm the nose...'' 20:09, April 23, 2011 (UTC) I apollogize if it may not be how you envisioned it. But what do you think?--''Oh what beauty of a rose, to grace the eyes and charm the nose...'' 20:17, April 23, 2011 (UTC) You're welcome. =) Also, those dot thingines are supposed to represent jewels. I made this out of my βΓπ emblem, and forgot to get rid of them. (I'll explain what the jewels represent later, if you wish.) Here are the meanings of the stones, in order of which they will be recieved (for the sorority, each stone is gained when ac certain test is passed) 1) Ruby-Patience: Test of Peace 2) Amethyst-Valour: Test of Courage and Knowledge 3) Sapphire-Diligence: Test of Ethics 4) Turquoise-Liberality: Test of Will 5) Emerald-Generosity: Test of Giving 6) Topaz-Kindness: Test of Charity 7) Diamond-Humility: Test of Modesty (This is also the official sorority stone which embodies the precious and pure heart needed to be a productive sister of Beta Gamma Pi) Hope this helped. --''Oh what beauty of a rose, to grace the eyes and charm the nose...'' 20:36, April 23, 2011 (UTC) About the sorority, do you mind if you have my major OC Rachel, be the head of the sorority?--''Oh what beauty of a rose, to grace the eyes and charm the nose...'' 01:39, April 24, 2011 (UTC) Here's her little biography right here.--''Oh what beauty of a rose, to grace the eyes and charm the nose...'' 02:12, April 24, 2011 (UTC) Rachel is shy and thought to be stuck up (because of her uncle), but when she's with her sorority sisters, she's confident in herself. Once she meets one of the Total Drama cast members (Courtney will eventually join the sorority), she feels more confident than before. Also, the two will seem to act as sisters, almost.--''Oh what beauty of a rose, to grace the eyes and charm the nose...'' 02:26, April 24, 2011 (UTC) The sorority was founded in 1919 by seven women. They were the ones that came up with the tests and the traditional gem ceremony. Each used their birthstones as the gemstones and the order of which they are received is the order from youngest to oldest. Once a girl joins the sorority, it doesn't automatically make them a member. They need to pass seven tests, depending on the gem with the virture they need to aquire. The girls do not know that they're taking a test until they are informed that they had passed. Once they pass the diamond test, they are to attend a ceremony to recieve it formally. Then, they are official sisters of the sorority. The sorority is most known for its charity work, anti-war riots, and funding activities. All members move on to be doctors, teachers, motivational speakers, and other jobs. This sorority has yet to kick out a member, nor were they ever close to. --''Oh what beauty of a rose, to grace the eyes and charm the nose...'' 10:27, April 24, 2011 (UTC) You can decide how the ceremony is performed, the type of charity funds the sorority does, and you can change a few minor details. Also, you can create the official sorority flower, animal, symbol, colors, and motto. New Category You think you can create a category for the episodes of Total Drama Island? That's the thing. How do I? --''Oh what beauty of a rose, to grace the eyes and charm the nose...'' 18:34, April 27, 2011 (UTC) Challenge Ideas? Are you in need of any? If so, then I have a few. If not, okay. --''Oh what beauty of a rose, to grace the eyes and charm the nose...'' 22:15, May 1, 2011 (UTC) Also, I think Heather should contribute next, perhaps her Artemis diadem. --''Oh what beauty of a rose, to grace the eyes and charm the nose...'' 02:04, May 3, 2011 (UTC) Zeke's decoration Thanks for fixing that! Per Ankh, now owner of the TDC wiki. 02:19, June 16, 2011 (UTC) How does one do that, anyway? Per Ankh, now owner of the TDC wiki. 03:04, June 16, 2011 (UTC) Thanks! Per Ankh, now owner of the TDC wiki. 04:13, June 16, 2011 (UTC) New Wiki background here. What do you think? Who should I be more afraid of? Your Dionysus, or the actual Greek deity of wine? Because both are terrifying. Per Ankh ED 13:53, January 29, 2013 (UTC) Take your pick. Though I have yet to really show off how dark Hulk is. --Lord Akiyama The beaver. National symbol and a "dam" fine hat. 17:41, January 29, 2013 (UTC) . . . And with that, I think the actual god is a safer idea. Per Ankh ED 23:29, January 29, 2013 (UTC)